It's Okay To Make A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: After he tries out his new invention, Branch ends up meeting and befriending a shy human girl and a curious friendship begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This has been an idea that I have had before, and after seeing Trolls so had to especially since the movie comes out on DVD this week so wanted to.**

 **In this story, Branch after testing out his new hang glider ends up in a house outside the forest befriending a shy kid named Kessie, because she reminds him of how he used to be shy or grumpy, wanting to help her plus I have imagined Poppy and Branch meeting a human for quite some time.**

* * *

"This is awesome, Branch, like we can fly!" Poppy said, as Branch was showing her the hang glider he'd made grinning with pride at his creation, since Dave had told him about extreme sports after seeing him doing stunts on a skate ramp, using his skitter board, impressing Poppy since Branch had taught her, how to skateboard.

"Maybe I shoukd take it, for a test glide, you know?" Branch told her, which made sense seeing Harper need her help, which was fine because Dave was watching their kids giving her time to run the town.

"Time to take off!" Branch said,attaching himself, to the hang glider, plus was wearing a helmet just in case, feeling the breeze blow it, taking off fast, impressing the dark blue haired make troll as he could see all of Troll Town from here, but the breeze blew him away from there,through the forest, and through the window of a house, landing on a huge sized desk.

"Oh gah, Poppy's gonna flip, but where am I?" Branch wondered, hearing footsteps making him hide, as the door opened hearing humming seeing a young girl enter, wearing a jean jacket, black trousers with sneakers plus she foubd Branch's hang glider on the desk.

"She doesn't look so scary, plus she's bigger than a Bergen, that's for sure." Branch said, unaware the girl could hear him, seeing she was shy, cautious just like he used to be, until Poppy helped him so coukd relate to this girl, seeing her come over to the desk curious like any kid plus she seemed gentle.

"Are you a fairy, as my mom said, they live in the forest." she said softly, making him get it, getting onto her shoulder so she could hear him seeing she had long black hair.

"I'm Branch and your mom's right, about magic in the forest, as I'm a troll, like my friends." he said, seeing the girl's eyes light up in awe, since she loved anything magical.

"I'm Kessie, but my mom and I just moved here, so what're you doing here?" she said.

"It was an accident, because I was testing out the hang gilder I made, and the breeze blew me here, but it's a happy accident, since it blew me in here." Branch told her.

"Oops, you mean this, Branch?" Kessie asked, showing him, seeing him nod, guessing he was stuck here for a bit, which was fine, because he wanted to help Kessie feel braver, maybe make friends like Poppy had taught him.

He heard somebody call her, guessing it was her mom, as dinner was here leaving the room, deciding to keep Branch a secret for now since she did not have many friends, hoping Branch could help.

* * *

Poppy was worried returning to her and Branch's pod, as her husband wasn't back yet which stunned Dave because he remembered a huge breeze had blown through the forest, guessing it had blown Branch's hang glider somewhere new, making the pink haired queen hopeful, hoping where he was, an new friend was helping Branch, seeing the Snack Pack agree.

"Yep, as it must have blown him outside the forest, since Karma saw him zoom past." Smidge said, making them curious finding the leaf haired female troll get it, saying she saw the hang glider go outside the forest, into a house.

"We need to ask Cybil, as she knows what to do, Poppy." Biggie assured her, hugging her which was helping.

They found Cybil meditating, guessing they were curious, about what was inside the house.

"Just a human woman, and her young daughter, so Branch is safe, with the little girl." she said, relieving Poppy knowing Branch could handle himself going back home.


	2. Bedtime Story

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but surprised that you're enjoying but that's good plus Trolls comes out on DVD here in the UK tomorrow, so hope you like.**

 **In this chapter, Kessie and Branch are getting to know each other plus Branch tells her about the remarkable adventure he and Poppy went on, which impresses Kessie**

* * *

Later that early evening, Poppy was putting Juniper, Maple and Oak to bed, but telling a story knowing that Branch was alright, so was not worried explaining to the kids that their father was on an adventure, so would be back soon seeing Dave agree because things woukd be alright.

"Yeah, plus Cybil said, that the humans in the house were safe, and bet Branch is telling that girl, about us you know?" Dave told her, seeing her nod because he was right, knowing Branch woukd have quite a story or a few to tell, when he came back grinning.

She was tucking her kids in, kissing their heads, leaving their room, hoping things would be good.

* * *

Kessie was distracted, while eating dinner hoping Branch was alright in her room, remembering to bring him some food afterwards plus wasn't listening to her mom talk about school because the thought of making new friends made her a little nervous hoping maybe Branch could help her, eating up, making her mom wonder what had her this distracted.

"Nothing you shoukd worry about, mom." she replied, finishing up but bringing some food for Branch while her mom was on the phone going to her room, closing the door going over to her bed, seeing Branch there because he'd been exploring her room.

"I just had dinner, but I brought you food, in case you got hungry." Kessie told him, impressing him because this was stuff he'd never tried before, so was curious making Kessie grin because this was a good thing hoping her mother did not know, that she had a magical new friend.

the story of the remarkable adventure, that he and Poppy "You think, your friends are worried, because you didn't come back?" Kessie asked him, seeing him nod.

"But it's alright, as I can hang out here, plus I know what it's like, to be shy, cautious." Branch told her, making her curious.

"Yeah, but it's a long story, Kessie." Branch told her, making her curious because she wanted to hear this story, making him chuckle, because he knew that it might help her feel better telling her about the remarkable adventure, that he and Poppy had went on, making Kessie impressed.

"Wow, that's awesome Branch, and wish I coukd do something like that, you know?" Kessie told him, making him curious listening to her explain getting it and knew that he could help her, seeing her get ready for bed, since it had been a long day with being stuck in a car all day listening to music on her headphones, imagining what the house would be like.

"Branch, where're you gonna sleep?" Kessie asked him, curiously seeing her dollhouse, getting an idea, because it looked like a pod, but a giant one, making the dark blue haired male impressed.

"Thanks, as this pod is awesome, but we can talk later in the morning." Branch told her, getting into the little bed just like Kessie was as they both fell asleep


	3. Talking About Things

"Hey, Kessie what's going on, why so stressed?" Branch asked the next morning, after getting up seeing her pacing back and forth, because her mom had told her she was starting school in a few days making the dark blue haired male curious to know, why she was anxious about an new school.

"But why are "Really, but you nervous, about school, it's good plus you can make friends-" Branch said, realising why she was nervous which reminded him, when Bridget had been shy about talking to King Gristle giving him an idea.

"I know somebody who once, was too afraid to talk to King Gristle, but after my friends,helped her find the confidence to talk, to Mimg Gristle but maybe I can help, I could go with you." he told her.

"Rally, but what about your friends, won't they freak?" Kessie asked him, seeing him nod, since he'd sent Poppy a message usingbhis cellphone, makijg Kessie happy, hearing her mom call her for breakfast, unaware Branch had climbed onto her shoulder, as he wanted to help her, and was curious about things.

He could smell something sweet, in the kitchen seeijg pancakes grinning because he and his friends loved sweet Thimgs, makimg Kessie impressed, because she couldn't wait to hear more, eating up, sharing with him, when her mom wasn't looking makijg Branch grin, hoping Kessie's mom didn't notice he was there.

"After eating, you need to get dressed, since we have to get school stuff, alright?" her mom said making Kessie sigh, because she wanted to stay home, and hang out with Branch, maybe explore the forest which the troll male liked the sound of, but he was not leaving her behind, remembering what King Peppy had said twenty years ago, and Poppy had used.

"Hey, we can still hang out, as I'm not leaving you behind." Branch told her, seeing her feel better, going upstairs to her room getting dressed, putting on her jean jacket feeling better, hearing her mom call her

* * *

"Wow, so the Bergens used to be mean, until you and Poppy helped them be happy?" Kessie asked, after she had gotten home from getting her school stuff, so Branch was telling her things about Troll Town.

"Yeah, they thought if they ate trolls, they'd be happy like us." Branch told her, seeing her make a face

"But it's all good now, so it's cool if we do go into the forest, I mean." Branch told her, relieving Kessie, because she was unsure about meeting a Bergen, making Branch get it explaining about Bridget, which made Kessie grin.


End file.
